La Espada en la Noche
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Muchos intereses y muchas fuerzas se han reunido en el Muro y Jon Nieve no puede contentarlos a todos. Una mano que da de comer en una dirección supone una espalda al descubierto en la otra. / SPOILERS de DANZA DE DRAGONES.


A pesar de que hace muchos años que leo Canción de Hielo y Fuego nunca me había imagiando escribiendo un fic. Tal vez porque la historia es realmente completa, no da la impresión de que falten muchas cosas por contar, al menos no ninguna que me hiciese sentir la necesidad de escribirlo, pero este verano leyendo por fin Danza de Dragones nada más terminarlo sentí la necesidad de escribir esto. Antes de nada:

**SPOILERS de DANZA DE DRAGONES.**

Así que si no habéis terminado el libro no sigáis leyendo. En realidad esto solo es un fic de cómo podría empezar el siguiente libro porque enseguida ante el final la gente ha alzado las manos al cielo diciendo "Oh, no, ¡ha muerto!" y... Martin es muy aficionado a matar gente, sí, pero tenemos que tener en cuenta que no dice directamente que haya muerto en ningún momento. Solo le apuñalan y se desmaya. ¿Que la cosa pinta mal? Cierto. Pero podría sobrevivir perfectamente, hay varios ases cerca que podrían ayudarle. De hecho lo último que me esperaba si escribía un fic de esta saga era hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Melissandre (lo admito, la mujer no es mi personaje favorito ni de lejos) pero era lo que requería la historia.

* * *

**La Espada en la Noche**

**·**

**Melissandre**

El jabalí. El jabalí que había traído el cambiapieles. Esa bestia descomunal que parecía más la mascota de un gigante en un cuento para niños pequeño o una exageración de un bufón cantando para un rey, que una criatura del mundo tangible. Pero en el mundo había muchas más cosas de las que parecía. La sacerdotisa de rojo lo sabía y sabía que más allá del muro había gigantes, hombres salvajes como los que ahora habituaban los fuertes a lo largo del Muro –solo para que Stannis no se apoderase de ellos pero era lo que debía hacerse, lo hiciese Stannis o la Guardia-, jabalís del tamaño de un caballo de tiro y muchas más cosas. Cosas oscuras, cosas que pertenecían a los dominios del Otro, ese que nunca debe ser nombrado, enemigo de la luz, el fuego y su señor.

El jabalí. En última instancia el jabalí era el causante de lo que ocurrió aún sin saberlo.

«Jon Nieve debió haber seguido mi consejo», pensó. Pero no era la primera vez que Melissandre hablaba y su voz era el eco de lo que R'hallor quería decir al mundo, y era desoída. Había conocido a muchos hombres como Nieve: desconfiados, habían caminado demasiado tiempo en las sombras y la luz les hacía daño en los ojos cuando por fin llegaba. También hombres rectos, hombres que podrían albergar la luz de R'hallor en su interior pero que ésta _debería_ abrirse camino paso a paso con la lentitud de un hombre que camina en la nieve de lo más profundo del invierno. Y allí, en el Muro, la oscuridad era mayor. Junto a aquel enorme cortafuego de hielo protegiendo el mundo de la verdadera oscuridad estaban a su sombra.

Pero donde había más oscuridad era donde la luz de R'hallor era más necesaria.

Cuando la niña había aparecido a lomos del caballo moribundo había brillado un destello en los ojos de Nieve. No solo la esperanza de encontrar a su hermana: la posibilidad de creer. Pero esa posibilidad se nublo cuando la niña resultó ser una Karstark en vez de una Stark; Melissandre cerró los ojos, elevando una oración por el alma de los hombres que no querían ver, demasiado rodeados por la oscuridad.

Lo notaba cada vez que caminaba por Castillo Negro y lo notaba sobre todo en el Muro, cuando las tierras más-allá quedaban a sus espaldas.

El Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche debía creer. ¿Quién los protegería sino? La espada en la oscuridad, el escudo del reino.

Los primeros hombres de la Guardia habían sabido escoger su lema.

Jon Nieve debería haber encerrado al jabalí del cambiapeles y mantenido a su huargo a su lado.

Y por causa del jabalí Nieve no llevaba a su huargo con él, pese a sus consejos. No quería causar discordia, algo loable. Sí, Melissandre conocía hombres como Jon Nieve: Stannis era uno de ellos pese a su pequeño desagrado por el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche ante sus negativas a ciertas peticiones. Hombres rectos, hombres de honor aunque muchos hombres dijeran que era imposible que un bastardo tuviese tal, hombres que seguían lo que creían que era correcto y se preocupaban por quienes estaban a su cargo. Nieve quería contentar a los salvajes, Nieve quería contentan a sus hombres de la Guardia, Nieve quería contentar a Melissandre, a la reina y a los hombres de Stannis que quedaban allí y que en realidad eran rojos; aunque eso Nieve ya lo sabía y solo despertaba su desconfianza.

«Pero no puedes contentar a todos, Nieve. Aún no». Era como intentar barrer toda la oscuridad del mundo con una pequeña hoguera. Con una pequeña hoguera había comenzado R'hallor y, aún ahora, esa hoguera había crecido y relumbraba en los rostros de los hombres, aunque no de todos, no podía iluminar todo el mundo. Para eso la hoguera debía ser enorme y los canticos y oraciones repetidos por infinidad de voces.

Y la hoguera de Nieve era pequeña, intensa y se sustentaba en leños que amenazaban con caerse, estar demasiado húmedos o simplemente no querer arder.

Melissandre había estado en el comedor del escudo cuando Nieve había decidido cómo actuarían con los salvajes de Casa Austera y con la carta que había llegado desde Invernalia. Quizá si hubiese abierto los ojos a sus palabras se hubiese dado cuenta de que Casa Austera era un objetivo fútil: allí solo encontrarían muerte. Muerte, oscuridad y caminantes en la noche. Los salvajes, los barcos que ya estaban próximos a perecer y aquellos que fuesen a rescatarlos. Pero Jon Nieve aún no creía.

Melissandre hubiera admirado ese coraje y ese orgullo del norte si no fuese porque sería la perdición: de él y de quienes le acompañasen.

"Somos la espada en la oscuridad".

Melissandre también vio, desde la distancia, desde su ventana en la torre, lo que ocurrió en el patio y supo que si el lobo huargo de Nieve hubiera estado presente todo hubiera sido muy distinto. El lobo les hubiera arrancado la garganta a los hermanos que se hubiesen acercado por la espalda a su dueño –a su cambiapieles aunque no lo supiese-. Eso si es que los cuchillos en la oscuridad se hubiesen acercado. Quizá entre todos hubieran logrado herir y doblegar al gran huargo blanco de ojos de sangre pero les hubiera costado suficientes vidas como para que se lo pensasen dos veces.

Nieve se desplomó entre la turba armada con puñales y dagas, los puñales y dagas que él mismo, como Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, les había dado, cuando sus hombres cruzaron el patio. Los aceros brillaron y no tardaron en dispersar a los miembros de la Guardia que se habían vuelto contra su propio comandante.

Intentando mantener la paz con los salvajes y con los hombres del rey, habían sido sus propios hombres los que se habían vuelto contra él.

A lo lejos se oyó el aullido de un lobo. De un lobo grande. El aullido recorrió el Castillo Negro como si fuese el sonido de un cuerno y varios de los asaltantes y otros hombres que había en el castillo se giraron alarmados, creyendo que podía ser la primera señal de un ataque. Pero no lo era. Era el aullido de agonía de un huargo y paralizó a todos los que lo oyeron.

Quizá ahora se diese cuenta Nieve de lo que era.

Melissandre se apartó de la ventana y la cortina cayó sobre ella. Desde afuera aún se vería el brillo rojizo que danzaba, fruto del fuego que ardía en la estancia y las velas. El fuego nunca debía apagarse.

Se arrodilló frente a él y cerró los ojos, alzando una oración hacia R'hallor. Para que le mostrase el camino, para que le dijese qué esperaba entre la oscuridad. Sabía que sus hombres, aquellos a los que Nieve había mirado con recelo, no tardarían en llamar a su puerta. Incluso ellos lo harían de forma acalorada, acelerada, urgente. Si les dejaban. Muchos en la Guardia de la Noche estaban descontentos con su Lord Comandante, algunos lo suficiente para empuñar una daga contra él, otros no pero igualmente disconformes y Nieve había enviado a sus amigos a otros fuertes o más allá del mar y había mantenido a su lobo en sus habitaciones. Pero había otros que aún así no estarían dispuestos a que los hombres de la reina –de Melissandre-, se llevasen a su lord comandante cuando estaba herido. No miraba por la ventana pero Melissandre sabía el caos que había en ese mismo momento en el patio.

Entre las llamas ella buscaba y llamaba.

Nieve había gobernado sus visiones en las últimas lunas, alejando de ella la imagen de Stannis o de cualquier cosa que no tuviese que ver con él, y ahora era la sacerdotisa de rojo la que le buscaba.

Estaba arrodillada con su dios cuando el ruido en su puerta llegó.

Abrió los ojos, falta de aire. Tenía las mejillas rojas, no solo por el fuego que brillaba siempre dentro de los devotos de R'hallor sino por la cercanía del fuego y las manos sobre las llamas. Las retiró y se puso en pie, apartándose la túnica de los pies y rápidamente abrió la puerta.

Cuatro de sus hombres entraron llevando el cuerpo de Jon Nieve, lord comandante número novecientos noventa y ocho de la Guardia de la Noche y varios más esperaban en las escaleras. Ahora, fuera de sus visiones, podía oír la algarabía de voces afuera y uno de los mayordomos, el que más había acompañado al lord comandante desde que Edd el Penas se había ido, se abrió camino entre los guardias, gritando. Sus hombres iban a cortarle el paso pero Melissandre le hizo un gesto para indicarle que no se opusiese.

El hombre logró entrar corriendo en las habitaciones de la mujer, con la capa negra rota en algunas partes y echa un desastre, jadeando.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Está vivo? ¡Hay que hacer algo! —intentó decir pero Melissandre alzó una mano.

—Nadie de los vuestros puede ayudarle. Ocupaos de los culpables y dejadme esto a mí.

Por supuesto hubo una réplica. Al hombre le costaba pensar y no debían haber pasado más que unos minutos desde que había comenzado el ataque.

—No podéis hacer nada por él, solo R'hallor, Señor de la Luz, puede salvarle ahora. Marchaos y mantened el castillo bajo control —si Nieve había sido atacado los salvajes podían saltar con igual facilidad que un grano de maíz al caer a una hoguera.

El hombre fue a replicar una vez más y la mujer le dirigió una nueva mirada. Una mirada de fuego y pronóstico. El hombre empalideció y miró hacia Nieve. Sus hombres habían tumbado a Jon en la cama de la sacerdotisa, el sitio más cómodo de la habitación aún sin ser un lujo, y la sangre estaba empezando a manchar las mantas.

—Mantener bajo control el castillo… —repitió el mayordomo, seguramente preguntándose cómo se suponía que iba a hacer eso y empezando a ver las implicaciones de que el lord comandante muriese en un momento así. Tres mil salvajes habían cruzado el Muro hacía unos días, salvajes que estaban a favor de Nieve, o eso podía esperarse, y Nieve había sido atacado por sus propios hombres.

El mayordomo estaba pálido como el papel. Melissandre supo que estaba demasiado conmocionado para irse él solo.

—¡Marchaos! ¡YA! Y decidle a los vuestros que vuestro comandante sobrevivirá.

El mayordomo levantó la cabeza hacia ella, despegando la mirada del agonizante Nieve. ¿O estaría muerto ya? Eso decía su cara, sin creer a la sacerdotisa.

—¿Cómo…?

—Ahora. Aquí no podéis ser de ayuda y cada segundo que paso hablando contigo es un aliento que pierde vuestro comandante —zanjó la mujer e hizo un gesto a uno de sus guardias.

El mayordomo por fin salió de sus habitaciones y Melissandre echó a sus hombres, diciéndoles que hiciesen guardia a la entrada de sus habitaciones y al pie de la torre. Sería una noche larga de caos en el castillo y ella no debía ser molestada.

Cuando se arrodilló al lado de Nieve éste tenía la piel blanca como el papel y el sudor le perlaba la frente empezando a desvanecerse. Mantenía un aliento débil y tenía cuatro puñaladas.

Hombres habían muerto con menos heridas y hombres habían sobrevivido con heridas mayores, pero Jon Nieve moriría si lo dejase a cargo de un mayordomo, o incluso de un maestre.

Pero un sacerdote rojo no era un maestre.

Cerró los ojos y _(mientras)_ el fuego ardía con fuerza a sus espaldas.

Incluso si Nieve no creía, incluso si le había negado cosas a Stannis… Su rey, el que estaba destinado a ser la mano de R'hallor en la tierra, si no lo escuchase de sus labios no estaría de acuerdo con su decisión. La reina replicaría y la ordenaría detenerse: su desagrado por Nieve era claro como una llama. Pero Melissandre podía ver lo que iba a ocurrir. No eran visiones tan claras como creían los que la oían hablar porque las visiones nunca debían ser claras, sino que debían ser desenredadas por quienes las recibían, pero Melissandre era la más talentosa en comprender lo que el fuego le decía.

Y Jon Nieve no debía morir esa noche y solo ella podía salvarle.

Stannis era la mano de R'hallor en el mundo y el Muro era la pared que les habían dado para contener los peligros de la oscuridad hasta que su llama pudiera bañar todo el mundo y desterrar a los aliados del Otro. Jon Nieve debía estar en el Muro. Él era la verdadera espada en la oscuridad, el verdadero escudo. ¿Quién sería elegido para el mando de la Guardia de la Noche? Nadie adecuado. Eso sería lo que la reina tampoco entendería pero Stannis, desde su mente de rey, podría comprender. Y lo que solo Melissandre sabía era que Jon Nieve era la espada de R'hallor también, uno de sus filos.

Sin él perderían la Guardia de la Noche y sin la Guardia perderían el Muro, que caería en la oscuridad y nada de lo que habían hecho serviría de nada.

* * *

Jon Nieve tardó en abrir los ojos un día completo. En aquel periodo nadie había entrado ni salido de la torre en la que se alojaba la sacerdotisa roja y ella tampoco había salido. Si se asomase por la ventana podría ver como ahora, cuando volvía a caer la fría noche que vaticinaba el cercano invierno, el patio del Castillo Negro estaba desierto. La refriega, los gritos y las imprecaciones que habían durado toda la noche anterior llegaban hasta lo alto de la torre pero durante todo el día el Castillo Negro había sido calma y silencio aunque Melissandre dudaba que esa calma hubiese sido tan voluntariosa como parecía. Pero al final sus hombres y los hombres de la reina –suyos también- habrían ayudado a acallar la revuelta en el castillo que, a fin de cuentas, era contra Jon Nieve. Los pocos aliados con los que contaba se habrían vuelto contra los que habían atacado al comandante de la Guardia, habría habido revuelo entre los salvajes tal vez y a aquel gigante aún tenían que calmarlo, pero finalmente el castillo estaba en calma, al menos en apariencia, seguramente controlado por sus hombres.

Eso vería Melissandre si se asomase a la ventana, pero no lo hacía. Estaba arrodillada ante el fuego que había alimentado con madera y polvos durante toda la noche y todo el día, dando calor y sobre todo luz en la estancia. Estaba arrodillada dando la espalda a la cama donde yacía Jon Nieve. Hacia horas que había salido de peligro pero la magia roja y las puñaladas eran algo que arrebataban las fuerzas del cuerpo. Otro hombre, salvado por maestres, habría tardado mucho más en despertar si es que lo hacía.

Un mayordomo, el mismo que había subido hasta allí la noche anterior al traer a Nieve, intentó venir con leche de amapola, agua y sopa de carne aguada pero Melissandre lo rechazó pese a su insistencia. Nieve no debía comer nada humano hasta que despertase. Su alimento debían ser las llamas y la luz de R'hallor o no sobreviviría.

El mayordomo dudaba mucho que alguien pudiera sobrevivir sin comer pero al final no tuvo elección y ni siquiera pudo entrar en la habitación.

Melissandre no necesitaba sus fuegos para saber que la calma en el castillo era falsa, no solo en los conspiradores sino en cualquiera: ¿habría muerto el comandante? Todos debían saber ya dónde se encontraba y de la torre no había salido noticia alguna. Sus hombres tenían orden de impedir cualquier votación, de dar cualquier noticia. El castillo estaba paralizado a la espera de que Jon Nieve abriese los ojos.

Si creyesen de verdad sabrían cuál era el resultado: sabrían que su lord comandante despertaría y quizá los disconformes mandarían a alguien para intentar terminar el trabajo, pero aunque alojasen a los hombres de la sacerdotisa y aunque los salvajes hubieran accedido a adorar al Señor de la Luz, aún caminaban entre niebla.

Jon Nieve abrió los ojos horas después del anochecer. El cielo cada vez se volvía oscuro más temprano y en el norte del mundo era aún más notable la llegada del invierno.

Melissandre lo oyó entre las llamas y las visiones: el sonido de la manta al apartarse, de la confusión de quien despierta cuando espera no hacerlo y cerró los ojos, dejando de ver con los ojos que R'hallor daba a sus siervos.

—Habéis despertado —dijo. Había separado sus ojos del fuego pero no la vista física, aunque ahora volvía a ver las llamas, rojas y anaranjadas, lamiendo la chimenea.

—He despertado —dijo la voz de Nieve tras ella, queda y rasposa. No se parecía en nada a la voz de alguien que volvía de la muerte. Pero Jon Nieve no había llegado a morir. ¿Habría alcanzado a ver una chispa de R'hallor al estar a punto de hacerlo? —. ¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó.

—No os incorporéis. Vuestras heridas no son ya un peligro pero no han desaparecido del todo y pueden volver a abrirse —le advirtió la sacerdotisa levantándose y abandonando la visión del fuego. Por gracia para los seguidores de R'hallor allá donde mirasen siempre habría una chispa de la luz de su dios. Se volvió hacia la cama—. ¿Cómo os encontráis?

El hombre de negro se había incorporado apoyando los codos en la almohada y reconoció las habitaciones, preguntándose qué haría ahí. La sacerdotisa contuvo un ápice de sonrisa.

Nieve pareció buscar las palabras durante unos segundos. O quizá lo que intentaba saber era realmente cómo estaba.

«Vivo. Por fortuna para todos», pensó ella, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. No creía que Jon Nieve estuviese aún preparado para saber todo lo que R'hallor había hecho para él y lo que significaría.

—… Bien —logró decir por fin el joven. Era joven, pese a toda la responsabilidad que había caído sobre sus hombros y volvería a caer en solo unas horas, cuando saliese de aquella habitación—. ¿Cómo es posible? —no era tonto y sabía que debería haber muerto. Se llevó una mano al abdomen donde había recibido una de las puñaladas. Esa y la que estaba entre los homoplatos eran las más graves cuando lo habían subido hasta allí.

—Tumbaos. No querréis empeoraros ahora que habéis sobrevivido —le recomendó Melissandre y, tras una larga mirada, Nieve lo hizo—. Vuestros hombres os atacaron, parte de ellos —le explicó, aunque eso debía recordarlo—; y vuestro lobo no estaba para ayudaros —«deberíais haber seguido mi consejo». Casi vio físicamente la respuesta ir a formarse en boca del hombre de negro así que continuó—. Ordené a algunos de mis guardias que os vigilasen, que os protegiesen. Intervinieron y os trajeron aquí. Lleváis inconsciente un día completo pero sobreviviréis —era más de lo que muchos podrían haber dicho en su situación y Nieve lo sabía—. Pronto tendréis que levantaros y volver a vuestras responsabilidades. Los hombres del rey han mantenido el orden en el castillo pero vuestros hermanos no creerán que hayáis sobrevivido hasta que os presentéis ante ellos y sois el único que puede mantener bajo control a los salvajes.

—Entonces tengo que ir de inmediato —el sentido del deber. Nieve se apartó las mantas que quedaban sobre él para ir a salir de la cama pero ella se adelantó y le puso una mano en el pecho, por encima de la herida para no presionarla, y le empujó hacia delante.

—Aún no —le indicó.

Su fuego, sus visiones, R'hallor, le había dicho que Nieve despertaría con la noche. Pero no saldría ante sus hermanos hasta que comenzase a nevar. El hombre exigió una explicación y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Debéis descansar un poco más —se acercó a la mesilla donde había un cuenco de madera con un líquido blancuzco como la leche y espeso—. Bebed. Os devolverá parte de las fuerzas —le aconsejó.

Pareció dudar un poco pero no había comido ni bebido nada desde que había caído en el patio, así que el hambre y la sed superaron a la desconfianza.

— ¿Cómo he sobrevivido? —preguntó por fin dejando el cuenco a un lado, vacío. No era un líquido ameno. Melissandre también lo había probado en ocasiones y era amargo como masticar hierba y olía a quemado; pero era necesario.

—R'hallor os ha salvado.

Era la verdad pero en la cara de Nieve se veía que no lo creía posible. «Si te dijese que los antiguos dioses te han salvado de la muerte, ¿me creerías?», preguntó para sí misma la sacerdotisa, pero aunque conocía la respuesta: no. Los falsos dioses habían enseñado una sola cosa a los hombres: a no creer. Rezaban a dioses de los que no esperaban ayuda en realidad y cuando la podían recibir creían que era una farsa.

«Por ahora podéis creer eso», le concedió. Toda mente tardaba en abrirse, como un pájaro que se abre paso por la dura cascara antes de ver la luz del día.

Nieve sopesó replicar o no, pero decidió que no valía la pena o que no quería enfrentarse a ella.

—¿Qué habéis sentido cuando no estabais aquí? —preguntó ella finalmente y Nieve la miró un momento sin comprender aún—. Vuestro cuerpo ha estado recibiendo los cuidados y el fuego de R'hallor para que podáis volver a él pero no estabais aquí, ¿verdad?

No fue miedo lo que pasó por la cara de Nieve en aquel instante pero sí algo parecido. Un temor.

—He soñado —respondió simplemente.

Melissandre ahogó otra sonrisa antes de que apareciese o Nieve creería que se reía de él. Desde donde estaba podía ver el fuego: era lo que había pedido de sus habitaciones en el Castillo Negro, poder ver el fuego desde cualquier punto de ella.

—No estabais soñando —le aseguró y aunque Nieve no quería creer sus palabras, le creyó en aquella ocasión porque él mismo ya lo sospechaba—. Pero ya lo sabíais, ¿verdad? Tenéis que aceptar quién sois y usarlo —una espada no puede dejar de aprovechar cada uno de sus detalles.

—¿Cómo sabéis…?

—Lo he visto —Nieve ya debería saber la respuesta pero Nieve sabía muchas respuestas que no quería creer que sabía, aún sin saber otras muchas—. Cuento entonces con que podréis encontrar a vuestro lobo, ¿cierto? —y esta vez Melissandre contaba con que Nieve no se separase del huargo. Antes de caer había susurrado su nombre, había comprendido el error. No había estado allí pero lo sabía al igual que sabía muchas cosas de Nieve que no había esperado saber.

—Fantasma ha escapado —admitió Jon Nieve. Melissandre no había salido de la torre pero lo imaginaba: el huargo habría escapado o los que habían atacado a Nieve habrían intentado sacrificarlo—; pero puedo llamarlo. Vendrá.

—Os he visto. Os he visto corriendo en la nieve con la piel de un lobo. No deberíais creer que es un sueño —le aconsejó y esperaba que aquel consejo si lo siguiese: Jon Nieve debía aceptar lo que era, solo así podría ser una espada con filo.

La espada en la noche.

Afuera empezaba a nevar. Los primeros copos cayeron sobre el alfeizar de la ventana.

—Tenéis las heridas vendadas, volved a mí dos veces al día para cambiarlo —y para beber, añadió silenciosamente. Tendría que rellenar el cuenco de madera—. En solo unos días estaréis totalmente recuperado pero ahora debéis recuperar a vuestro lobo y a vuestra Guardia.

La mujer de rojo se levantó y las llamas bailaron por su ropa, o al menos su luz. Jon Nieve pareció mirarla un momento, como dudando, pero por fin volvió a apartar las mantas y esta vez ella no se lo impidió.

Era cierto: tenía que llamar a Fantasma y recuperar la Guardia de la Noche. Averiguar hasta dónde había llegado el caos de aquel día y hasta dónde controlaban los hombres de Stannis –de la reina; de Melissandre- el Castillo Negro y hacer algo. Era el Lord Comandante y esa era su tarea.

No cojeaba cuando salió de la habitación. A simple vista nadie diría que había sobrevivido a varias puñaladas, puñaladas de sus propios hombres. Eso sería precisamente lo que le haría más imponente a la vista de sus hombres.


End file.
